Talk:Purgatory
the squad member has got to be subject zero. Her history and abilities are a perfect match for the operative you go here to recruit so,is that worth a mention? Steve the wraith 02:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I definitely agree with you, but without a substantial source of proof it is still speculation. I jumped to the same conclusion concerning Purgatory and Subject Zero.--Xaero Dumort 05:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::You should be able to insert that piece of info as long as it is clearly identified as speculative, as the Community Guidelines state (in the section entitled Speculation) that if there is evidence (and there seems to be pretty strong circumstantial evidence) and if it is quantified as speculation, it can be in the article. Something along the lines of "the operative is believed to be Subject Zero" or "it has been speculated that this operative is, in fact, Subject Zero", something like that should be fine. SpartHawg948 10:38, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Alright cool beans, I'll keep that in mind.--Xaero Dumort 23:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::: I have to disagree completely. In the me2 trailer it shows the hand and wrist of the individual locked up there. There are no tattoos and the hand appears to be male by its thickness, and besides, subject zero is damn skinny.Check the trailer out and give me your thoughts on this.--Kit-Kat-Kun 06:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Just one more quick thing to add in case you didnt notice, Subject Zero has vertical tattoos running all the way down her arms, including her hands, and there dont seem to be any on the prisoner. This could simply be an ommision by Bioware, seeing as the atmosphere/background seem to match the place. Insert non-formatted text here :::::Well, it is interesting, but as has been pointed out several times in several places here, that is a cinematic trailer. Cinematic trailers are generally not done in-house, and this was no exception. This one was done by Blur, not by BioWare. Cinematic trailers often fudge details. Want an example involving another recent BioWare game? Watch the cinematic trailer for Dragon Age:Origins. The characters look very different in the trailers than they do in-game. The actual evidence that has come from BioWare still seems to hint at Subject Zero being the party member from Purgatory. Regardless, there is still valid material to justify allowing speculation that SZ is the one from Purgatory, which is what this entire thread is about. SpartHawg948 06:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Oh-k, fine with me. I guess im being too much of a stickler for details, and since its produced out of house I doubt that the bothered putting on the tattoos :::::Tattoos: :::::http://img196.imageshack.us/img196/278/86692084.th.jpg :::::Bald Woman: :::::http://img138.imageshack.us/img138/6224/60125435.th.jpg :::::It's her. :::::JakePT 16:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: On the video that Spart linked to in the sources, it says around 12min that "you go to this prison to obtain a squadmate called subject zero" So that pretty much settles it.--Kit-Kat-Kun 16:51, January 2, 2010 (UTC) second escapee i got a private terminal message from someone named billy who escaped the prison as well who is this? he said he had to kill sheaperd :: The curse of time constraints and the cutting room floor. I'm guessing the destruction of Purgatory was originally intended to trigger a bounty hunting sidequest similar to KOTOR, but this was dropped. As is, there are supposedly no files indicating that the original intent was, so it kindof hangs there like the Ter Alan. --Darth Something 02:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I believe Billy was the inmate that was getting beaten at the beginning of the mission. If you talk to the neighboring cellmate, I believe his says something along the lines of, "nah, that's just Billy - he don't know nothing."Message Can someone check their Terminal and see if the misspelling of Shepard's name is done by Billy or by the editor that added the letter? I know the quote woul dbe correct if Billy just mispelled the name, otherwise it needs editing. Thanks. Twilsemail 20:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) After playing through the mission again, I found that the inmate getting beaten may actually be named "Bimmy". At least that's what the cellmate next to him said. Freakium 20:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The convict being tortured is definitely 'Bimmy' not Billy. Also consider this, after being beaten within an inch of his life, would the prisoner really have had the strength, less than five minutes later, to get up and brave prison guards, YMIR mechs and a disintegrating ship in order to escape and write someone an email? I would be surprised if he could even crawl out of his cell, let alone walk or run for dear life. Thats odd I never got a email from someone called Billy. Darkprophecy22 Reference? I know this is something of a stretch, but is the prisoner Bimmy a reference to the Angry Video Game Nerd's Double Dragon 3 review? - Niv-Mizzet 22:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Reference? There are two prisoners near the one getting beaten by a guard (Bimmy) Prisoner 403 and 780. These numbers are the same as the area codes for Calgary, AB and Edmonton AB (respectively) Prisoner 780 is a well spoken man who answers your questions, and Prisoner 403 is a raving lunatic. Bioware is located in Edmonton (780) and Edmonton and Calgary have a long standing rivalry, I think that this is in reference to that 01:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :And prisoner 780 is also a murderer. If it's a reference, the folks at BioWare are sure showing civic pride! Go Edmonton! A vicious killer! :P What sort of rivalry are you referring to? If it's hearsay, then no, there's really no chance of it being mentioned in article. If it's something documented though, like a hockey rivalry between the Oilers and the Flames, that might have some documentation, then maybe. SpartHawg948 01:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :*It should actually also be pointed out that the area code thing is already mentioned on the Dossier: The Convict page, where it is more appropriate. I really should have checked there before commenting here! :) SpartHawg948 01:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) New Concept Art How is it decided that which picture(s) should be on a page like this? I think that an extra picture would be fine, because there's only three for this quite long text, so a fourth one would be ok (but I just started editing so I thought I'll ask it first) http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jack_recruitmap.jpg I uploaded this pic as a candidate. :Preferably, in game images are used, but if concept art is used, then it should come from BioWare, and that image isn't from BioWare as evidenced by the watermark in the upper left corner. Also images with watermarks are removed anyway. Lancer1289 19:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Damn I haven't noticed the watermark... Thanks for spotting it!